Unfinished Business
by United Profilers
Summary: Sequel to "Garcia's Cookies". Reid has never been the type of person who got revenge on others, but when his days in high school come to mind, he's willing to make some exceptions.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Rated T for language.**

**Note: This is a sequel to "Garcia's Cookies". It is highly recommended to read that first.**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid shot up from the couch he was laying on. The young profiler sighed as he ran a hand through his soft curly hair. He'd been dreaming about that time again, he hadn't thought about it in a while and now the awful memory was once again fresh in his mind.

He hoped that a pattern wasn't starting, that he wouldn't always have some type of dream every time he and the BAU went to his hometown. Considering the location they were heading to, the dreams didn't help much.

The high school he went to when that... incident happened, and what he's been dreaming about. Morgan is the only person he ever told about it, though he hoped it stayed that way.

He sighed again, deciding to think about happier times. Like the day he tried to get Morgan in trouble with Garcia by getting him to eat one of her cookies, or when he tricked him into eating 'Spencer's Surprise' and when Hotch spent 5 minutes cleaning it off his shoe. The young doctor felt a faint smile grow on his face.

He shivered when the feeling of his bare back against the hard surface of the goalpost ran through his mind. He tried to hide his emotions when the others sent him worried glances. Reid's eyes widened when a thought popped in his head, he was a little surprised with himself for even thinking it up. He never was the type of person to get revenge on somebody, much less multiple people. No, he was too kindhearted for that, but he was willing to make a couple exceptions...

As the jet continued it's flight, the young genius began plotting.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

Las Vegas was a peculiar sight during the day. The hot sun lights up the city when the bright neon didn't. People bustled about, but it always seems busier and more crowded at night, especially along The Strip.

"Grownup's playground" as Derek Morgan once called it. However, he, as well as his five other colleagues were a good distance away from it, in a more quiet neighborhood.

A man and his son had gone missing during a fishing trip. The wife feared her ex-husband went after them. The Behavioral Analysis Unit had been called in after the lives of three innocents were lost during the investigation. No leads had come up and the case looked hopeless. Everyone was at the station, waiting for Garcia to work her magic. Reid announced that he wanted to go for a walk and nobody objected.

Spencer exited the station and, very reluctantly, hopped into the driver's seat of one of the black 2007 Chevrolet Suburban 1500s, he hoped nobody would notice it missing. He drove until he reached his old high school and couldn't believe his luck. He could see at one of the picnic tables were three people. Three people he recognized instantly.

One was a female, she had straight red hair that was tied into a ponytail. The other female had wavy brown hair, she was taller than the first girl. The third person was a man, he had short blonde hair and a muscular build.

_Morgan could kick his ass. _Reid thought with a smirk. He drove off, intending to reach the nearest grocery store. He hoped they would still be there by the time he got back. He felt it was convenient that they all met back at the high school when today happened to be the anniversary of the goalpost incident. They were all smiling and happy as Reid recalled seeing them. Figures.

As Spencer entered the store, he knew very well that they wouldn't be laughing for long. He made sure to gather everything he needed as he went down different aisles.

_Three Spencer's Surprises coming up._

One problem though is that he didn't have Garcia's cookies to give his surprises their aroma like last time. He decided to buy a container of freshly made cookies from the bakery. He nearly forgot the food coloring and a large bowl. He also got a Tupperware container he would represent his surprises in.

Once his purchase was complete, he went to the black SUV and got to work on preparing Spencer's Surprise. He threw the coconut, raisins, salt, butterscotch pudding, crushed saltine crackers, black liquorice and onion powder into the bowl. He frowned when he realized the chocolate chips weren't moldy. He used his brain to think of an equally disgusting way to make the chocolate chips less than appealing.

Finally, he settled on heading to a patch of nearby grass, where a small spot of dirt sat. He opened the chocolate chips and scooped some of the dirt into the bag. Holding it shut, he gave it a few good shakes before depositing the chocolate chips and dirt into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients.

Ignoring the strange look a passing motorist sent him while looking for a parking spot, Reid mixed up the bowl's contents and rolled up three balls and held each one of them in front of the Suburban's defroster. He flattened and molded them into the shape of the actual cookies he'd gotten. Once they were dry and the right shape, he placed them into the container with the real cookies so they would smell good.

He hurriedly drove back to the high school, hoping the three hadn't left quite yet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted them at the same spot he'd seen them earlier. Still laughing their hearts out, probably at what they had done to him years ago.

_Not for long. _Reid thought with an evil smile. He got out and opened the container of cookies. He examined the surprises and confirmed them ready after sniffing them. He placed the "treats" into the Tupperware container and headed towards the three people at the picnic table.

He was stopped by a lean man with shaggy blonde hair. Spencer couldn't believe who it was.

"Jeff?"

"Spencer! Oh my God! How long has it been?" Jeff and Reid shook hands.

"It's been a while, that's for sure."

"You haven't changed much." Jeff pointed out. "What brings you back to Vegas?"

The young doctor smirked as he gave the container in his hand a single shake. He leaned a little closer, speaking in a quiet tone.

"Let's just say there's some unfinished business." He pointed a finger to the picnic table. Jeff looked over at the direction Spencer's finger pointed towards, his expression now sympathetic.

"Man, Spencer, I'm sorry about what they did to you. I wish there was something I could have done."

"It's okay." Reid assured. "They probably would have beaten you up if you tried anything."

Jeff nodded grimly. "That Brandon was always a bastard, his 'girlfriend' is a slut, and Harper's a bitch. They still are."

Spencer chuckled. "Well, today is a day they won't forget for a while." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" Jeff raised an eyebrow as he eyed the container in the the young genius' hand.."You're giving them cookies? After what they did to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Reid nodded his head as he smirk grew. "But between you and me, these aren't exactly 'cookies'."

Jeff noticed the mischievous tone in his friend's voice. He felt a smile forming on his own face.

"What are those then?" He asked.

"You honestly don't want to know." Spencer's eye sparkled.

Jeff snickered. He looked over at the picnic table, where Harper and Alexa were laughing at some joke Brandon told them.

"What are you waiting for then? Go get 'em!" Jeff slapped Reid on the back. The skinny profiler walked to the table. He cleared his throat when he was a few feet away. The three looked up at him with surprise and shock.

"Spencer Reid? The Spencer Reid?" Brandon said. "Wow, you don't look all that different." He laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer. You probably work in some professor's lab by now." Harper Hillman smiled.

Reid returned the smile. "Actually, I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Jaws dropped. "No way." Brandon shook his head. Spencer silently pulled out his badge and showed it off.

"Wow." Alexa Libson spoke finally.

"I'm on a case with my team. We're just taking a break."

Brandon stood up and extended his hand out for a shake. Spencer discarded it with a wave. He had no intention of shaking this man's hand. He was happy to see that he was now taller than him though.

"Never thought I'd see you again after that day." Brandon said with a crooked smile. Harper and Alexa both giggled. Reid wasn't fazed.

"We've been hanging around here today, thinking about good times." Harper grinned. Spencer nodded, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I can't stick around too long, but I got something for you guys." The young agent opened the container of the three Spencer's Surprises and handed one each to Harper, Alexa and Brandon.

They looked over their 'cookies' as if they were holding a piece of garbage in their hands after Spencer told them that he made them. His cell phone rang and he picked it up while the other three sniffed the surprises.

"Reid, we got the location of the unsub and the father and son he's holding." Morgan told him.

"Okay, send me the address and I'll meet you guys there." Spencer said. He hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket before Derek could say another word.

"Duty calls, guys." He smiled. "Nice seeing you again."

"Whatever." Brandon muttered. Spencer dashed back towards the Chevrolet Suburban when he saw all three were about to take bites out of their 'treats'. Once the young man was a safe distance away, he leaned back against the black SUV and laughed when the sounds of retching and angry shouting reached his ears.

He calmed down when Jeff approached him with something in his hand. Jeff too, was laughing.

"Hey, Spencer! I got it!" He said as he held up a video camera.

"You recorded it?" Reid chuckled.

"You bet! Here, look what you missed." Jeff held up the camera screen up and pressed the play button.

Reid watched as Brandon, Alexa and Harper took bites out of the Spencer's Surprises. The sight reminded him of when he had told Morgan what was in them. The man and two women moved in unison as their cheeks puffed out and they slapped a hand over their mouths. They all rushed to a nearby garbage can but they were too late as their stomach contents littered the concrete ground.

When the angry shouting started, Reid wouldn't dare repeat what Brandon said.

Spencer and Jeff both laughed uproariously when the playback ended. The blonde haired man held onto the camera as if it was a fragile child.

"I'm saving this on my computer and I'll send it to you if you'd like." Jeff grinned.

"Sure, here's my email." Reid handed Jeff one of his cards. He smiled and slipped in it his pocket.

"I really do need to get going now." The thinner man said. He went around and hopped into the driver's seat of the Suburban.

"Alright. See ya Spencer." Jeff said as he waved. "I'll try to send the video to you tonight!"

"Okay." Reid laughed. "Bye Jeff!" He put the large SUV in drive and made a U-Turn. He stopped when he was by the picnic table. He rolled down the window and saw Brandon, Alexa and Harper, back at the table, with cans of lemon lime soda and arm loads of paper towels.

"Hey, guys!" Reid called out to them. They looked over at him. Alexa Libson and Harper Hillman had expressions of shock and horror while Brandon had a look that could kill.

Spencer smirked as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Payback's a bitch." With that, he rolled the window back up and drove off.

Nightmares of the goalpost incident shall haunt Dr. Spencer Reid no more.

**The End!**


End file.
